


Пиздец мультизадачная

by lain_iwakura



Series: Peppertasha [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lain_iwakura/pseuds/lain_iwakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему у Наташи такое странное лицо в начале фильма "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"? Секрет прост - вагинальные шарики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пиздец мультизадачная

Стив умудрялся быть поразительным милахой, даже когда отдавал команды. У него было такое грустное лицо верного ретривера, который готов в любой момент приносить тебе фрисби или вылизать...  
Вот не надо было думать о вылизывании. Наташа поежилась и прикусила костяшку пальца.   
Нет, совсем не надо было.  
Сосредоточиться на деле, да. На задании. На том, что Стив опять что-то подозревает. Подозрительный ретривер. Такой мохнатый и ласковый. О чем он? Ах, чужие вод... ы.   
Вертолет заметно качнуло. Наташа издала что-то вроде сдавленного вздоха. Который на самом деле был сдавленным стоном. Но по сравнению с секретностью этой информации все самые тайные тайны Фьюри были детским лепетом.  
Проклятый Тони Старк. И проклятый экстремис. Не зря этому кустику дали такое название — он действительно пробуждал в людях кое-что экстремальное. Экстремальную взрывоопасность там. Или тупость.   
Или, как в случае с Пеппер, переходящую все границы любовь к экстремальным играм.   
И офигенный пресс. Наташа была готова зуб дать, что это - не результат тренажеров. И даже не результат тренажеров плюс регулярного секса на два фронта.   
Она никогда не находила облизывание пресса эротичным, - ее партнеры другое дело, но мужикам вообще отшибает голову, если женщина использует язык в относительной близости от члена, - но когда Пеппер перестала паниковать на тему того, что секс окажется слишком... горячим для них обеих и соизволила раздеться, слюноотделение и желание воздать должное этому божественному рельефу мышц оказалось непреодолимым. Наташа, считай, напрыгнула на нее тогда, прямо в коридоре и вылизала всю...  
Вот, опять! Опять это слово!  
Оно даже звучит неприлично! Вы-ли-зать. Ласкать языком. Пробовать на вкус. Засунуть еще можно...  
Вертолет опять качнуло, теперь в другую сторону. Наташа промямлила что-то на тему планов Фьюри и мысленно приготовилась к позору. Сейчас ей нужно будет надеть сбрую.  
Сбруя! Тоже плохое слово! Очень-очень плохое! Ни в коем случае не произносить его при Пеппер, пока Старк не выдумает способ выводить весь экстремис из человека, целиком, а не только взрывоопасную компоненту!   
Она ведь может... Наташа представила себя в масочке, кожаной сбруе и с конским хвостом из задницы.   
Бедра свело, и если бы не твердое плечо Стива, лежать бы Наташе на полу и тихо постанывать.  
Нет, вот почему это происходит перед самой высадкой?! Весь ведь полет было нормально — и пожалуйста!   
Будет очень неловко, если вместо борьбы с пиратами Наташе придется искать на захваченной платформе туалет и извлекать из себя образчик новой линейки «Старк Тойз».  
\- Тони всегда мечтал побывать в тебе, - мурлыкала Пеппер, медленно проталкивая третий шарик внутрь Наташи. Наташа мяла простыню и шумно сопела в ладонь. Ей не хотелось ассоциировать Тони Старка с игрушкой, которую предстояло носить в себе всю миссию.   
\- Это же не повредит тебе... Таш, серьезно, это же безопасно, да? - спрашивала потом Пеппер, поглаживая Наташу между ног сквозь спандекс. Так они проверяли, что костюм будет сидеть нормально.  
\- Д-да... совершенно безопасно...  
Совершенно безопасно, не считая того, что когда Наташа теперь потянулась за парашютом, у нее натуральным образом подогнулись коленки. Господи, благослови разработчиков формы ЩИТа, благослови их присно и во веки веков за то, что она не пропускает влагу. Наташа сжала стропу, сжала ноги и медленно-медленно выдохнула. Очень медленно. Вот так, да. Теперь опуститься на коле... колено, черт, Пеппер, чем мы думали, когда... это все очень-очень плохо... кончится...  
Оказалось, что Наташа еще не знала, как плохо бывает.   
Приземлившись на палубе Лемурианской звезды, она предсказуемо столкнулась с целым отрядом пиратов, которых нужно было устранить. А еще, между делом, успеть добраться до мостика и скачать информацию, которую просил достать Фьюри.   
Но это не было ее самой большой проблемой.

В драке адреналин и опасность как-то помогали отвлечься. Кроме того момента, когда пришлось спрыгнуть с третьего этажа на страховке, и эта страховка врезалась в ноги, и что-то натянулось, и Наташа почувствовала как каждый шарик давит изнутри, и едва не промахнулась, стреляя с двух рук. Но — не промахнулась же.  
Последнее препятствие на пути к мостику, - пацан с зубочисткой, которой он и подавился, умирая, - было преодолено, осталось лишь взломать сверхсекретную, супер-защищенную базу данных спутниковой платформы. Наташа выудила из выреза флешку, воткнула в гнездо и нагнулась над клавиатурой, выстукивая давно заученные последовательности команд.  
И тут она ощутила их в полной мере. Шарики. Каждый. Они тянули изнутри, давили на стенки, а раздраженная активными телодвижения промежность... оу, она не просто промокла... там все было горячее и тяжелое... каждый вдох отдавался внутри тупым импульсом, от которого перехватывало горло...  
Наташа прикусила губу и сжала расстегнутый ворот костюма. А он, и так в облипку, теперь давил на грудь, заставляя напряженные соски тереться о чашечки лифчика.   
Это принесло небольшое облегчение. Наташа чуть отпустила ворот и снова скомкала, ерзая плечами. Да, так лучше, хотя бы на мгновение... ох, нет, черт, файерволл же! - она направила всю силу воли и мысли на взлом защитной системы Лемурианской звезды, сжала, можно сказать, себя в кулак... оу, да, сжала. Ноги. Так, что шарики перекатились, что-то там такое задев, от чего эти самые ноги подкосились окончательно. Наташа издала слабый стон. Господи, если это кто-то услышит... «Пеппер, вернусь, я тебя...», - она не готова была закончить сейчас эту мысль, ей нужно было сосредоточиться на базе данных, там совсем немного осталось, совсем чуть-чуть, и потом можно будет... Наташа невероятным усилием оторвала руку от ворота костюма и принялась с остервенением печатать, широко расставив ноги. Давление внутри чуть опало, но тяжелое ритмичное буханье никуда не делось. Как будто ее изнутри ласкал собственный пульс...  
Наташа никогда ничего не взламывала с таким энтузиазмом, ее уже не волновало, что так не стоит делать, она просто хотела начать перекачку файлов и иметь возможность...  
Вот они, вот они... ох, как тяжело-то... она только со второго раза смогла выбрать нужные ей каталоги и отправить на копирование...  
Все. Сил не осталось никаких. Наташа скользнула левой рукой под ворот костюма и с силой многих лет акробатических тренировок свела ноги.   
Ее всю пробрало, так, что она аж легла грудью на клавиатуру и чуть не отменила процесс копирования. На одно сладкое мгновение стало сильно легче жить и дышать, но ровно на одно, второй раз расслабить и снова сжать мышцы не помогло — шарики перекатились, надавили, но уже не так, все равно не хватало чего-то. Наташа сжала твердый, как кремень и воля русского человека, сосок, оттянула его, - о, Пеппер, твою мать, ты же любишь так делать! - и, наплевав на все, просунула вторую руку между ног.   
Блядь! Теперь она уже была не так благодарна дизайнерам ЩИТа. Чертов костюм почти не передавал трения, Наташа давила изо всех сил и водила бедрами во все стороны, она была близка, черт! Твою ж налево! Ну! Очень близка! Вот! Еще чуть-чуть! Она замычала, подаваясь навстречу руке, завертела задом, быстро-быстро расслабляя и сжимая мышцы, толкая гребаные шарики, господи, когда уже, когда это кончится, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!...  
Все. Наташа прогнулась, больно ударившись о панель подбородком, и ой, бля, кажется, в руке что-то хрустнуло, только бы не капсула шокера, она же не могла пиздой сломать шокер, не могла же, нет?!...  
Наташа беспомощно захихикала в плечо и отпустила, наконец, многострадальный сосок. Как хорошо, что она перед миссией сняла френч, так можно себе и оторвать что-нибудь... ох, бля-а, что бы подумал Стив Капитан Невинность, если бы знал...  
Ну, и в этот момент, конечно же, Стив Капитан Невинность вломился на мостик. Наташа едва успела убрать руки, вернее, вернуть их на исходную позицию над клавиатурой.   
\- Я — мультизадачная, - сладко улыбнулась она Стиву, надеясь, что он не заметит, как по сей момент дрожит ее задница. Мультизадачная, что пиздец.


End file.
